Tomorrow Morning
by FallinOutFallinIn
Summary: Why does Shuichi keep getting postcards addressed to a boy called Mizuki? Who is the mysterious mentor who appears out of nowhere to talk to him about philosophy? Who is Mizuki? Who is Shuichi?


**A/N: Sorry, but I spent most of time talking over the phone. Ahehe, so here is another Gravitation fic. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: May be OOC!Shuuichi. And possible shounen-ai.**

**HELP: I'm looking for a fic where Yuki leaves Shuichi to go to Norway, then comes back after a couple of years. Help! Does anyone know this fic?**

**Disclaimer: Got this plot from "Sophie's World" by Jostein Gaarder. Gravitation belongs to Murakami Maki.**

* * *

Prologue: The Garden of Eden

Shuichi and Hiro were on their way home from a practice for the up-coming concert of Bad Luck. After a bend of the road, they parted ways.

Shuichi sighed inwardly. It was another exhausting day, and he was in no mood of getting all bouncy and perky. _"Why do I feel that something is different?" _True enough, when he checked his mailbox, there was only one white envelope there. When he opened it, he was bewildered. It only contained one piece of white paper.

"Who are you?"

That's it. Nothing else, only the three words, written by hand, followed by a question mark.

When Shuichi entered the house, he was stuck with one question: Who am I, really?

Sure, he knows he is 19 years old, vocalist of Bad Luck. And he is Shindou Shuichi, of course, but, who was that? He had not really figured that out- yet.

What if he had been given a different name? Would he then have _been _someone else?

After a lot of debating inside Shuichi's head, he stood up, then decided to check if any more letters arrived. He hurried out, then was shocked to see that it contained another white envelope, like the first, inside. He tore it open.

"Where does the world come from?"

Shuichi rushed to his secret hiding place- the den. It was where he went when he was terribly angry, terribly miserable, or terribly happy. Today, he was simply confused.

* * *

His house was surrounded by a large garden with lots lots of flowerbeds, fruit bushes, fruit trees of different kinds, a spacious lawn with a swing seat and a little gazebo.

Down in a corner of the garden behind all the raspberry bushes was a dense thicket where neither flowers nor berries would grow. Actually, it was an old hedge that had once marked the boundary to the woods, but because nobody had trimmed it for the last twenty years it had frown into a tangled and impenetrable mass.

Shuichi clutched the two envelopes, rushing his way to the den. From there he could look out through tiny peepholes. Although each hole was not larger than a coin, he had a good view of the whole garden.

He had always thought that the garden was a world of its own. Each time he heard about the Garden of Eden in the Bible, it reminded him of sitting here in thee den, surveying his own little paradise.

Where does the world come from?

Shuichi knew that the world was only a small planet in space. But where did space come from?

It was possible that space had always existed, in which case he would not also need to figure out where it came from. But could anything have always existed? Something deep down inside him protested the idea. Surely everything that exists must have had a beginning? So space sometime have been created out of something else.

He had learned at school that God created the world. Shuichi tried to console himself with the thought that this was probably the best solution to the whole problem. But then he started to think again. He could accept God had created space, but what about God himself? Had He created himself out of nothing? Again there was something deep down inside him that protested. Even though God could create all kinds of things, He could hardly create all kinds of things, He could hardly create Himself _before _He had a 'self' to create with. So there was only one possibility left: God had always existed. But Shuichi had already rejected that possibility! Everything that existed had to have a beginning.

Oh, drat!

He opened the two envelopes again.

Who are you?

Where does the world come from?

How annoying.

For the third time this day, Shuichi approached the mailbox. The mailman had just delivered the day's mail. There was a postcard of a tropical beach. He turned the card over. It had a Norwegian stamp on it and was postmarked 'UN Battalion'.

Shuichi felt his pulse quicken when he saw who the postcard was addressed to: 'Shimura Mizuki, c/o Shindou Shuichi' The address was correct. The card read:

Dear Mizuki, Happy 15th Birthday! As I'm sure you'll understand, I want to give you a present that will help you grow. Forgive me for sending the card c/o Shuichi. It was the easiest way. Love from Dad.

Shuichi rushed back to the house. His mind was a turmoil. Who was this Mizuki whose fifteenth birthday was just a month before his own?

Why would a father send a birthday card to Shuichi's address when it was quite obviously intended for someone else? What kind of father would cheat his own son of a birthday card by purposely sending it astray? How could it be the 'easiest way'? And above all, how was he supposed to trace this Mizuki person?

So now Shuichi had another problem to worry about. He tried to get his thoughts in order.

This afternoon, in the space of two short hours, he had been presented with three problems. The first problem was who had put the two white envelopes on his mailbox. The second was the difficult question these letters contained. The third problem was who Shimura Mizuki could be, and why Shuichi had been sent his birthday card. He was sure that the three problems were interconnected in some way. They had to be, because until today he had lived a perfectly normal life.

* * *

A/N: Let me know if you still want me to continue. You know, because I'm not sure if people like the philosophical stuff here and Shuichi's OOCness. Oh, and to be honest, some lines in this story came from 'Sophie's World'. Constructive criticism accepted. 


End file.
